<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Companionship by P_Diffusa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769223">Companionship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa'>P_Diffusa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I need motivation, M/M, Tough Love, go read 'Sucker', mlm, mostly a oneshot to help with another fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Diffusa/pseuds/P_Diffusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paperhat Oneshot, involved with my other fic 'Sucker'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Hat &amp; Demencia &amp; Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous), Demencia/Penumbra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Companionship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I enter my room past midnight. I find Dr. Flug curled on the far end of my luxurious bed. <br/>Silk envelopes every crease of his tall, slim body. His bag is still on, leaving me to believe that he is still awake. His body moves slightly, but only with his breathing. My chest tightens.</p><p><br/>"Did anyone see you come in here?" I state softly. "No," He replies, matching my tone. I remove pieces of my suit delicately. I can sense his uneasiness. Lately, I've been feeling what he feels. I suppose its a side effect of being so close to him. So very close. All his anger and frustration is another part of my day, even when he is not around. All the sadness he feels at night, when we're alone without each other, I feel that too. Sometimes I dream, and it seems like it revolves around Flug. I wonder if those are Flug's dreams, and I'm just important enough to be a part of them.</p><p><br/>Climbing into the bed, almost forgetting to remove my hat, I lay under the thin sheet with him. His back is still towards me.  "Darling..." <br/>I reach out and caress the man's smooth shoulder with my dark hand. This seemed to open his lock. Flug sits up, silk sliding down his form. He looks over. He <em>turns</em> over.<br/>"I-I," Flug stutters and ponders his next words, "I think Demencia... Deserves to know."<br/><br/></p><p>Maybe this shouldn't have been such a shock for me, but my fanged mouth held open just a bit. "She's still so obsessed over you, and we have everything she's wanted for so long. It's pathetic, but she's like my sister, Black Hat. She really is suffering." </p><p>I have to pull him close. His face fits perfectly in my neck. "Then that is what has to be done," I whisper. Thoughts of social rejection and all the pains that loving him will inspire and enclose around us swirl my conscience. These thoughts are spirited away to come back at a later time, as Flug pushes up and places his pink lips against mine. I kiss him back, putting him on his own side, and pushing him as close as possible. Making sure our skin could not be closer, writhing with our legs, and kissing passionately, the night outside fades out and says goodbye.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>I awake alone, with silk covering the floor and the comforter taking its lazy place.</p><p> </p><p>I remember my unspoken spoken promise. It will be a long week.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>